fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Stahl
Stahl (ソール Sōru, Sort in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Tarusuke Shingaki.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara10.html He is voiced by Sam Riegel in the English version. Profile Stahl is a member of Chrom's Shepherds and was trained by Frederick when he was a recruit. His olive-colored hair is always messy, as if he just woke up. Stahl is first introduced in Chapter 2 during the march to Ferox. Stahl shows up midway into the march because Vaike forgot to notify him that they were leaving, leaving him upset because he had to skip most of his breakfast. Stahl formally introduces himself to the Avatar after hearing from Miriel that they joined the army. He participates in the battle on The Northroad and continues to help out with Chrom's army for the rest of the story. After the war, Stahl continues his service to the Ylissean knights. His calm and scatterbrained personality makes him popular among his fellow Shepherds. Stahl has an unnamed father and brother who run an apothecary. His support with the Avatar reveals that he was taught the trade, and he helps make a joint birthday gift for Chrom. His brother comes up in his supports with Lissa, where she helps Stahl find a rare ingredient for his brother's stomach tonic, which comes up in his supports with Maribelle. Stahl has no features that allow him to stand out above the rest; he's average and he knows it. He is almost abnormally normal, as illustrated in his supports with Miriel. His supports with the Avatar and Maribelle reveal that he is very good at reading people, often knowing what they want before they say it. His "B" support with Miriel reveals that his combat performance is used as the exact median for the performance of everyone in the camp. Personality Stahl has a gentle and trusting personality and is one of the few who has common sense. However he is scatterbrained and acts a bit silly from time to time. He is very attentive and kind to others and has a big heart. Stahl considers himself the "average" of the army, seeing that there is an even amount of people stronger and weaker than he is. Despite this, what's most important to him is helping others and being of service to his friends, almost bordering on a self-sacrificing bent. The more serious Shepherds criticize his mellow personality, but he will work hard when he believes it is necessary. He is the biggest glutton in the army and mentions his never-ending hunger at all hours. His birthday is June 16th. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates *'Cavalier/ Paladin*' |95% |65% |10% |55% |50% |50% |60% |15% |} *add 5% to resistance to get Paladin growth rates *'Great Knight' |100% |70% |10% |50% |45% |50% |65% |15% |} Max Stat Modifers | +2 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -2 | +2 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kellam *Donnel *Stahl's child Class Sets *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class Stahl is the Abel of Awakening, meaning he has higher strength and defense growths than Sully, but he has lower speed and skill growths than her. This means that he can deal much more damaging blows than Sully and can tank physical hits better. His resistance growth is very low and even after constant reclassing, his resistance may be an issue, so Talismans are a good remedy. Stahl's base class is the Cavalier line. He starts off with Discipline, which will boost his weapon training, allowing him to use more powerful weapons much quicker than other units. His high strength and defense growths compliment the Great Knight class, allowing him to quickly build strength, defense, and HP and maintain an average growth for speed and skill. Luna is a great skill for him to have to damage foes further and Dual Guard+ can potentially save his life from damage, especially magic damage. Paladin is a great class for Stahl to be as well, balancing his caps well and giving his resistance a slight boost in growth rate. Aegis can shave magic damage should he be bombarded by mages. If you want more raw power, take the Great Knight road, if balance is what you seek, Stahl as a Paladin will not disappoint. Reclassing Stahl's alternate class sets are Myrmidon and Archer. As a Myrmidon, Stahl gains access to Avoid +10 and Vantage, the latter coupling with Luna can make him quite the revenge killer. As a Swordmaster and Assassin he has higher strength, defense, and resistance than Lon'qu, but nowhere near as fast, skilled, or lucky. Still, he can grab very useful skills from both classes, such as Astra, Swordfaire from Swordmaster and Lethality and Pass from Assassin. The Myrmidon class tree is a great class set to pass down to any of his children that are lacking the branch. Stahl as an Archer will give him better strength and defense than the likes of Virion, but less skill and speed. As a Sniper he can prove his worth over Virion with his use of activation skills like Luna or Astra, but he'll have a hard time during the enemy phase thanks to his poor speed and lack of breaker skills unlike Virion. As a Bow Knight he can get Bowbreaker to avoid being picked on by Archers or Assassins. Quotes Event Tile *"Sometimes it's good to stop a moment, get off your horse, and see things a new way." (exp) *"What's this? Is it edible? I haven't eaten in minutes..." (Item) Relationship Tile Asking *"Sometimes it helps to just unwind, huh? What do you like to do in your spare time?" (free time) *"Why so cheery? Did they serve your favourite breakfast?" (happy) *"You're a great ally on the battlefield. Mind if we pair up next time?" (team up) *"Got any big plans for the future? What do you dream about doing?" (dreams) Replying *"I make sure my weapons are in tip-top shape, and then I find out about food!" (free time) *"Oh, no. I just had a good meal, that's all. Want to eat together next time?" (happy) *"Sure, if you don't mind. I bet we'll make for a devastating duo." (team up) *"Well, once a knight, always a knight. But I'd like to try the world's best food just once." (dreams) Asking - Married * "Take it easy out there, (name). I don't want anything to happen to you." (promise) * "Hey, (name), what are you holding behind your back?" (gift) * " I love you, (name), and I want to stay with you forever." (love) *When the gods made you, they broke the mold. You're just amazing, (name)" (compliment) Replying - Married *"Me? You're the real find! I never met anyone so smart and beautiful." (compliment) *"This? Oh, it's a flower I picked. It reminds me of you." (gift) *"Oh, well, I love you too. But where did that come from?" (love) *"Don't worry, I'm not checking out anytime soon. As long as you need me, I'll be there." (promise) Asking - Child *"So, um, (name)? How did you pass your time in the future?" (story) *"We should train together, (name). I want to see what you're made of!" (train) *"Need anything, (name)? Maybe something you had to leave in the future?" (gift) *"Hey, (name), are you all right? I know it's been a long, hard march." (concern) Replying - Child *"I'd just like to spend some time together! We're always so busy!" (gift) *"Yeah, I'm all right. ...You sure like to worry about me, don't you?" (concern) *"Sounds like fun to me. I'd better grab a meal now to save up energy" (train) *"What do I do? I guess I eat, and train, and fight. Then I oversleep. It's a life. Want to get dinner in town one of these days? See if you inherited my appetite? Heh heh, all right, I'd better save up so I can take you someplace nice. Hmm, but that requires work... I'd better get something to eat first." (story) Level Up *"Amazing! I can hardly believe I'm still me!" (6+ stats up) *"Just look at me go!" (4-5 stats up) *"Yes! progress!" (2-3 stats up) *"Sorry, I'll try to do better..." (0-1 stat up) *"When did I get so... well versed?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"All right. Back to square one." Armory *"I wonder if they sell hair-brushes... No, seriously." (buying) *"Wait... My stuff is actually worth something?" (selling) *"What, my weapons? Sure, forge away!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"I am SO hungry..." (misc) *"That extra helping at dinner kicked in. I feel great today!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. I'm starving. How about you?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. I sure am hungry." (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. I'm so hungry, I could eat a pegasus!" (evening) *"It's getting late, Avatar. And yet, I'm still hungry..." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. Did you have a good breakfast?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Did you get lunch?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. Did you have dinner?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Doesn't a late-night snack sound good?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Roster A surprisingly normal Shepherd with a big heart and perpetual cowlick. He has a good head on his shoulders, but the rest of him often has trouble keeping up. The most eager to clean a plate. Born on June 16th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle In Battle Dual Support *"No worries!" *"Come on!" *"You up for this?" *"I gotcha!" *"Let's do this!" *"You can do it!" *"Careful now." *"We can handle this!" *"Lookout!" *"I've got you!" Dual Strike *"Gotcha!" *"Let me on." *"And one from me!" *"I'll have a go." *"Try me on for size." Dual Guard *"Made it!" Defeated Enemy *"Yep. That'll do." *"Very nice." *"That was intense." Partner Defeats Enemy *"Very nice." *"Showing me up?" *"That was all you." When Healed *"Very nice." *"Thanks!" Critical Hit *"Ready?!" *"I love this part!" *"You are so dead!" *"Get ready!" Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Stahl - Viridian Knight : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His placid nature and scatterbrained charm made him a favorite hero of the people. ; Stahl and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--she loved her husband, Stahl, above all else. ; Stahl and Lissa : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scattered nature blended well with his wife Lissa's cheerful banter, making for a happy life indeed. ; Stahl and Sully : Sully and Stahl became the left and right arms of Ylisse and conducted cruicial missions across the realm. Their red-and-green banners soon became known everywhere as a symbol of justice and strength. ; Stahl and Miriel : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes were met with criticism from Miriel, but the two still built a happy life together. ; Stahl and Maribelle : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Maribelle was quick to whip his scatterbrained nature out of him, and the two lived a long and happy life. ; Stahl and Panne : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes sometimes got on Panne's nerves, but the two still made a happy life together. ; Stahl and Cordelia : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Cordelia accepted her husband, scatter-brained gaffes and all, and the two built a happy life together. ; Stahl and Nowi : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained charm complimented his wife Nowi's constant quips, making for a happy home indeed. ; Stahl and Tharja : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes caused Tharja's eyes to roll, but the pair still made a happy life together. ; Stahl and Olivia : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Olivia spent years trying to get her husband to pay attention, but the two still built a fine life together. ; Stahl and Cherche : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. He eventually grew fat on his wife Cherche's tremendous cooking, and the two had a long and happy life. Etymology His Japanese name could come from the Spanish word sol, meaning "sun", as opposed to Sully's Japanese name (Soiree, which means evening in French). It could also come from sort, the French word for "fate". His localized name, Stahl, means "steel" in German. Trivia *Stahl shares his English voice actor, Sam Riegel, with Donnel. **Stahl shares his Japanese voice actor, Tarusuke Shingaki, with Gerome. *Stahl's official artwork depicts him wielding a Silver Sword. *In Stahl's support with Sully, they bring up Cain and Abel, the archetypes they are based off of, and Sully mentions wanting to match them. *Stahl has unique battle models for each of his Cavalier related classes. He has green armor as a Cavalier, Paladin, and Great Knight instead of the default colors. Gallery File:Stahl.jpg|Concept artwork of Stahl. File:sol confession.jpg|CG still of Stahl confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Stahlconfession.jpg|Official artwork of Stahl's full confession. File:SolKakusei.jpg|Stahl's portrait in Awakening. File:FE13 Cavalier (Stahl).png|Stahl's battle model as a Cavalier in Awakening. File:FE13 Paladin (Stahl).png|Stahl's battle model as a Paladin in Awakening. File:FE13 Great Knight (Stahl).png|Stahl's battle model as a Great Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Myrmidon (Stahl).png|Stahl's battle model as a Myrmidon in Awakening. File:FE13 Swordmaster (Stahl).png|Stahl's battle model as a Swordmaster in Awakening. File:FE13 Assassin (Stahl).png|Stahl's battle model as an Assassin in Awakening. File:FE13 Archer (Stahl).png|Stahl's battle model as an Archer in Awakening. File:FE13 Sniper (Stahl).png|Stahl's battle model as a Sniper in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Stahl).png|Stahl's battle model as a Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dread Fighter (Stahl).png|Stahl's battle model as a Dread Fighter in Awakening. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters